


Stanny Prison AU Ficlet

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Off-screen Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny meets an old acquaintance on his first day in prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stanny Prison AU Ficlet

Stanny Prison AU Ficlet

 

Danny stared around the yard in quiet terror. 

It was his first day in prison, and he’d watched enough tv over the years to know what happened to fresh meat.

He could feel eyes on him and would swear that guy with the skull tattooed on his face had just licked his lips.

Then, suddenly, the watching eyes vanished, all except for one set boring into his back. He didn’t dare turn, and flinched when a hand wrapped around his bicep, the owner coming into his peripheral vision just long enough to direct a glare around the yard before Danny was being tugged back into the prison building, down a seemingly endless corridor.

He stared at the long-fingered hand clutching his arm, then allowed his eyes to travel up a long arm to trim shoulders, then up a long neck to a shockingly familiar face.

"Stilinski?! What the hell are you doing here?"

Stilinski chuckled darkly, but didn’t respond until he’d pulled Danny into a cell, not Danny’s assigned cell, but one that, judging by the crap spread all over the place, was Stilinski’s.

Stilinski turned to face him, and amusement flashed in his eyes, 

"Guess you didn’t catch the news. Although I doubt BHHH has put me on the front of the alumni newsletter or anything. During my sophomore year at college my dad finally found enough evidence to connect someone to the old Hale house fire. Her name was Kate Argent."

Danny made an understanding noise and Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, those Argents. Still, my dad got a couple of deputies and went to the Argent house to question her.”

He paused, and his eyes went flat and dead.

"She gunned them all down and went on the run, using her family’s money and connections to stay one step ahead of law enforcement. They were even trying to squash the warrant out for her by saying my dad had falsified evidence just so he could close the case.

I tracked her down in San Francisco. And beat her to death with a baseball bat on a crowded street in front of hundreds of eyewitnesses.”

Danny swallowed hard, and took a surreptitious step backwards. Judging by the look on Stiles’ face, it had been noticed.

"The Argents pushed for the death penalty, but given the extenuating circumstances of her being a wanted criminal who’d murdered my father, it was commuted to life."

He stretched, and gestured around at the cell. 

"I’ve been here a couple years now, beat a dude half to death on my first day, so now they’re shit scared of me and they leave me alone."

Stiles shifted uneasily for a second, then ploughed on.

"And then yesterday I get told I’ve got a visitor, which normally it’s just Scott, and he comes a couple times a week, but he’s on vacation with Allison at the moment, so I knew it couldn’t be him. It was Jackson fucking Whittemore, telling me all about how you’d fucked up with the hacking thing and gotten sent down."

Danny flushed, he wasn’t proud of his mistakes. Or the fact that he’d let his user boyfriend manipulate him into them.

"Have to say, didn’t realise Jackson actually gave a damn about anyone, but he practically fucking begged me to ‘take care of you’- his words, not mine- since you’d be ‘eaten alive in here’.

And he’s not wrong, but I don’t think he realises what ‘taking care of’ means in here. But I’m guessing you do, right?”

Danny nodded, unable to meet Stiles’ eyes.

"I suppose that’s something. So there are two options here, and it’s entirely up to you. You can walk out of this cell, and never come back. In which case you’re declaring yourself anybody’s meat. I give it half an hour ‘til you’re bent over being fucked bloody, and unless one of the others actually takes you on as ‘theirs’, all you’ll ever be is meat, a convenient hole."

His eyes were deadly serious, and they caught and held Danny’s, showing just how much he meant what he was saying.

"Or, you walk out of this cell, get your shit from your assigned cell, and come straight back here. That tells everyone that you belong to me, and that means anyone who touches you has to deal with me. And nobody wants that. Trust me."

Danny contemplated for a long second before he dared to speak.

"What does belonging to you entail?"

Stiles grinned, his eyes darkening with something that looked a lot like lust.

"Mainly that you warm my bed on a night. It can be completely platonic, but they keep the temperature low in here to try and keep us docile, so extra body heat is always appreciated. I wouldn’t say no to you wrapping those pretty lips round my cock from time to time, but that, and anything else, is entirely up to you, and can be negotiated later."

Danny took all this in, it was actually a much better offer than he’d expected from Stilinski, and given the way some of the guys in the yard had been looking at him he’d be a fool to turn it down.

He took a long step forward, and pressed his lips gently to Stiles’, then turned to leave, jumping when Stiles grabbed his ass. 

As he walked out the door, he directed one parting comment to Stilinski, which left him quietly chuckling.

"I’ll tell Jackson to include lube in my care packages."

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a werewolf-less AU, but some things are the same whatever ‘verse you’re in: 
> 
> Kate Argent is a crazy psycho bitch,  
> Scott and Stiles will always be besties,  
> and Stiles wants to jump Danny’s bones


End file.
